tinkers_constructfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
[ PAGE IS BEING SAVED FOR REASONS ] This is an unofficial changelog for the Tinker's Construct mod. Both development versions and "stable" versions are covered. 1.7.10 "Boni" Versions 1.8.8 * Update to NotEnoughKeys new API, fixing the inventory open bug * Fix AOE tools harvesting blocks when broken * Separate Ardite and Cobalt configs * Potential fix for slime islands not showing up on maps or on clients * Change blacklist for boss-yellow-heart-drops to a config option * Several Localization Updates. Thanks to all the people who continuously keep providing new/updated localizations! 1.8.7 * RFTools integration/balance * Fix a crash with bolts and external mod integration * Fix a possible crash with thrown daggers * Fix crashes with worldgen when smeltery is disabled 1.8.6b * Fix CraftingStation Chest NEI stuff. * Fix a dupe bug. * Several other smaller fixes. 1.8.6a * Alumite, Ardite, Cobalt, Manyullyn bricks. (Textures by TherminatorX) * Cactus, Paper and Netherrack textures for some of the ranged weapons. (Textures by TheStapler) * Fix potential crashes with armor stuff. * Fix potential crash when smeltery size changes. * Fix potential crash with the lumber axe. 1.8.5 * Note: from this version on only major bugs will be fixed. Full force ahead for the rework! * Fix redstone faucet behaviour! (Yes, you read that correctly) * Adjust/fix Pig-Iron alloy ratios. * Oreberries cannot be obtained from nugget casts or make nugget casts anymore. * Fix aluminium brass localization. * Materials added through IMC can now have custom textures. * Crashfixes. * And a complete Italian translation for the books from TheVikingWarrior! 1.8.4a * Updated to Forge 1387, fixes bugs with liquids that were registered multiple times. 1.8.4 * Forge 1351+ compatibility. * Mattocks now work on Melons/Pumpkins! * Picking up projectiles on the ground should work better now. (especially with ITT) * Bugfixes. 1.8.3 * Rebalance arrow/bolt damage. * Buff throwing knives. * Shurikens can now be thrown with tool-rightclick just like splash-potions/block-placement. * Quartz now always adds flat damage to all ranged hits. * Bouncepads don't break transparency anymore. * New Gear-Module that adds integration for gear-casting if mods with gears are present. * Complete Thermal Expansion/Foundation integration with the new fluids and some recipies. * More IMCs for other mods. (Thermal Foundation materials should now be repairable with the newest version) * Dynamic/Zelda Sword Skills support. * Config option to disable Villager melting into emeralds. * Nametags can now be used in a Tool Station/Forge to rename anything. * Fix bows and some other things causing extreme FPS lag in some instances. (thanks skyboy) * Fix slight offset when aiming. (also thanks skyboy) * Fix achievements in multiplayer. * Fix Reinforced sometimes not working properly. * Fix an issue with RF modifiers if a specific mod combination occured. * Several Crash/Bug Fixes. 1.8.2 * IMC for bow and arrow materials. * UBC support. (thanks Glassmaker!) * Full localization. * Necrotic modifier only heals when hitting stuff that is alive. * Fix Smite/Antispider not giving any bonus damage! * Fix items taken from drying racks or casting table/basins or oreberries sometimes not showing up in the inventory. * Fix some tools messing up boss-health rendering. * Some graphical/text fixes. * Fix crashes when trying to craft bows/crossbows with materials that don't support it. * Some fixes when TinkerSmeltery is disabled. * Some more crash fixes and preventions. 1.8.1 * Standard Tinker Weapons can be used with Battlegear again. * Fix moss on javelins sometimes removing ammo. * Fix Daggers returning arrows. * Fix stone-crossbow-bodies giving extra modifier. * Smeltery module should now be deactivatable. * Prevent some crashes with outdated mods. * Toggling the belt after death doesn't crash anymore. Still causes inventory desyncs. * Some compatibility fixes for Iguana Tinker Tweaks. * No more player resizing. This time for real. 1.8.0 "Tinkers' Weaponry" * Complete rework of projectiles and ranged weapons. * New Weaponry book containing all the info for the new stuff. (probably not complete, but should contain everything you need to know) * New stuff is missing textures for Netherrack, Ardite, Flint etc. * Tons of damage. * Shooting your friends never was this fun. 1.7.1d * Up to 2 Thaumometers can now be added to the goggles. 1 makes nodes visible, 2 turns them into goggles of revealing. (Not documented in the books) * Slab pattern chests now also keep their inventory. * Fix some cross-mod behaviours with Blue Slimes/King Slime. * Small cross-mod fix that changes stone-harvest tool when Chisel is present. * Fix slimy grass being harvestable without silktouch. * Render colored liquids correctly in the smelteries and tanks. * Fix liquid blue slime not being recognized as liquid. * Describe the Flux Modifier changes from last patch in the books. * NEK integration. * Fix some other mods not recognizing tinker tools as the proper tools. (pick/axe/...) * Fix a crash that could occur when draining a castning basin or table. * Several other fixes you probably wont even notice. ;) 1.7.1c * Better IMC support for materials. * More Localization. * Flux modifier now needs at least battery capacity/1000 in durability to be applicable. * Compressed Cobblestone can only be melted up to 4x. * Crashes with crafting table. * AOE-Tools not getting proper callbacks for each broken block. * Fix wings not repairing with moss. * Fix traveller gear not being repairable. * Fix goggle and belt toggling. * Emerald Smeltery values. * Combressed Cobble Smeltery values and derpage. * More crash fixes. * More smaller fixes. 1.7.1 * Extra hearts for hardcore mode! (Thanks MCGamer20000) * Smeltery Fuel consumption rework/ajustment fixes. * Don't die. (Death penalties on tools) * Redstone on Gloves actually works now. * Tinkers now has proper IMC support! See here for details. * You can now pour water and lava into buckets in the casting table! * Really fast AOE Tools should work properly now. * King Slime got his name back. * Noppes NPCs don't drop yellow hearts anymore. * Some Toolforges looking like PatternChests. * Materials without parts crashing NEI. * ExtraTiC toolparts being present twice. * Some more crash and display fixes. 1.7.0d4 * The sneaking-harvest thing for AOE tools now correctly only works with the Lumber Axe. * AOE Tools now only breaks up to 10x harder blocks. No more obsidian breaking when harvesting stone. * Restore old pattern chest until new one is ready. * Small fix regarding attacking with tools. Stuff might deal minimally less damage. * Chisels pop out of the crafting grid now when they break. Automation! * Fix the black bars and similar rendering issues. * Fix moss-modifier on armor not updating the damage display. * Many more NEI/Knapsack fixes. * Fix the smeltery-bottom not being taken into account correctly. * Fix invar and electrum not being alloyable in the smeltery. * Fix Autosmelt giving smelt items even if the block wasn't harvestable. * Fix golden carrot/melon requiring too much gold. * Fix chisel crafting with damaged chisels. * Several random crash fixes caused by other mods. * Several other random fixes. 1.7.0d3.1 * Fix a bug that sometimes caused alloys with amount 0 in the smeltery if not enough was present of both liquids, mostly noticable with poor ores. 1.7.0d3 * Much more NEI Shinyness. (Rightclick on a toolpart. Do it. Right now.) * AOE Tools now only harvest the main block while sneaking. * UI fixes with NEI, also some fixes with Tabs. * Tinkers now supports toolmaterials without graphics... * ...and now features a minimal textures option that does not load the specific material textures. This can possibly increase graphic performance a bit on some low end computers. * Buff Pyrotheum. * Railcraft poor ore support. * More localization stuff! * Fix TE and some other metals only requiring 1 ingot for blocks. * Fix TE alloys in the Smeltery. * Knapsacks and Belt dupe/death problems should be fixed. * Fix issues with breaking speeds/harvestability on custom materials. (mostly concerns newer AE2 releases) * Fix patternchests not dropping contents if destroyed by explosions and the like. * Fix tinker armor not being indestructible like tinker tools. * Modifiers can only be applied to their actual intended target now. (Tool/Armor/Accessory) 1.7.0d2 * Fix Smeltery dupe bug and hopefully the last bug when changing the smeltery size. * TConstruct now has its own NEI support! No more NEI Plugins needed for that. (thanks tonius11) 1.7.0d1 * New Smeltery stuff! ** Smelteries can have any rectangular size from 3x3 to 4x7 to 9x9. (from 5x5) ** Smeltery capacity depends directly on size. ** Smelteries learned how to use Pyrotheum. ** Smeltery GUI shinyness. * Some fixes. * Ported many changes from the latest 1.6.4 version that didn't make the jump to 1.7.10. * Redstone modifier changes. * Fix heart rendering. * Fix Arrow/Dagger/Bow rendering. * Comparator output for fullness of smeltery and seared tank/glass. * Tool Blockbreaking has been reworked. Tinker tools should not cause any problems with other mod blocks anymore. * Armor Modifiers now have proper book pages. * Frying pans in the world are now colorable. * Battlesigns can be placed. * Dense Ore Support. * More Localization stuff. * Zombie Flesh can be smelted into a small amount of blood. * New slimecrystal graphics by baddaspig. * Many small (liquid) rendering fixes. * Tanks also display the liquids they contain in item form. * Fix stuff derping when putting incorrect modifiers onto armor. * Fix ExtraUtilities Compressed Block support. * No more free toolrod pattern for you. * Many fixes with autosmelting. * Fix Achievements. * Fix black armor slots. * So many small fixes that I don't even know where to start. 1.7.10 "Beta" Versions 1.6.0d40 * Fixed electrum. We know it crashes, now it doesn't. * Removed coremod. That should stop all the weird crashes. * Changed how tanks render liquids. * Fixed harvest type being ignore in dig speed calculation. * Fix armor modifier crashes. * Changed how clear glass panes rendered. * Pattern chests keep inventory on harvest. * Reworking stencil table. * Fix Tool Station rendering. * Material abilities should be localized properly. * Other bugfixes that have been lost, but not forgotten. 1.6.0d39 * Fix autosmelt-interaction not respecting the amount of items created by the smelting-recipe. * Many materials have been buffed, including wood and steel. * Crafting stations cannot have items pulled from them. * Fix blue slime buckets crashing on placement. * Pig Iron now has a sizzling block. * Fix gravel ore being harvestable without shovel. * Obsidian ingots are castble again. 1.6.0d38 * Blue Slimes no longer drop yellow hearts. * Flux modifiers now use the battery they were modified with. * Fix a bug, that when activating a faucet and the draining fails, the next attempt to activate it would do nothing. * Fix Mattock using vanilla damageItem. Caused Mattock to vanish on breaking. * All morph related bugs should be fixed. * Gold foods should be meltable. * Traveller's boots fixes. * Baubles icon should show up now. * Updated all missing mod compatibility. * Fix slime leaves and oreberry bushes always rendered with low quality texture. * Fix lumber axe destroying indestructible blocks. 1.6.0d36 * Fixed tools not harvesting mod blocks correctly. * Removed all cape things. * Readded NEI support. * fix for blockbreaking issues with tools. * Materials and You now have volume numbers. * Fixed modifiers going over the max in the crafting ststion. * Mining Fatigue no longer lingers when cleavers are dropped. * Glueballs melt into glue, not gold. * XP is dropped correctly from blocks with tools. * Fixed high step effect on traveller's boots. * Ender Pearls can be cast in something round. * Modifiers should work correctly across different languages. 1.6.0d35 * Traveller's Gear hotkeys should work. * Knapsacks are now equipable. * Broad tools should respect mining levels of adjacent blocks. * Metal blocks now work as beacon bases. 1.6.0d34 * Fixed accumulating fall damage in bounce pads, and step sound. * Fixed items dropping while clicking chest inventory in crafting station/tinkers table, and display order for large chests. * Fixed changing fluids in tanks on restarting the game. * Fixed idle bow sprite. * Fixed Smeltery GUI click and drag. * Fixed flammabilty of bricks and fancy bricks. * Fixed villager crashing from not having data on items. * Fixed some inconsistencies in how damage/speed of tools is calculated in GUIs. * Made slab furnaces accept items with the same restrictions as normal furnaces. * Safer tile entity casting in SearedBlock.getCollisionBoundingBoxFromPool. * Fixed repairing only working with the first 2 crafting slots in the tinker table. * Fixed multiple repairs being more effective than a single repair with the same amount of materials. * Fixed the ammo tooltip damage string and give a name to placed frying pans. * Fixed Localizations in Smeltery Tooltip and WAILA. * Fix TConstruct keybindings in lang files. * Various other fixes. 1.6.0d33 * There is only one copy of controls now. * Blue slime eggs have textures. * Manyullyn/alumite blocks melt in the Smeltery. * Fixed Various ore blocks looking wrong in the Smeltery. * Fixed Casting tables look strange while being mined. * Fixed Auto-Smelt completely not working. * Slime drops look like themselves now. * Heart canisters no longer drop on death. * Mattocks have sound when hoeing. * Accessories (belts, glove) show up on the player now. * Tool repairs in crafting station should work with all 8 slots. * Traveller's Gear should have recipes. 1.6.0d32 * Completed Tool Forge slot logic. * Fixed duplication bugs with tool Forges. * Fixed tool forge not being able to name things. * Fixed not being able to repair tools. * Fixed aluminum gravel ore crash. 1.6.0d31 * Updated to Minecraft 1.7.10. 1.7.2 is not supported. * Many undiscovered bugs may be present. * Armor pulled from experimental version. * Tool Forges can name every item provided they do not have a name. * Mod separated internally into modules. Modules can be disabled, but this process is not yet finished. * FluidType is more suitable for outside use. * Various glass types have been fixed. * Fixed memory leaks with packets. 1.7 "Alpha" Versions 1.6.0a12 * Fixed book crash. * Update battlesigns. * Fix tool harvest speeds. * Various other fixes. 1.6.0a7 * Fixed a crash bug with fluid packets. * Fixed crashing when right-clicking on blocks with an empty hand. * Removed Battlegear II compatibility due to API breakage. * Armor storage now uses UUIDs. * The red and black books should be given to players again. 1.6.0a6 * Added yellow and green heart canisters. * The armor tab should sync properly on login. * Casting channels updated from 1.6. * All furnace recipes should be functional now. * Descriptive books should no longer crash. 1.6.0a5 * Multiple server-side crash fixes. * Proper checking for empty armor slots. 1.6.0a4 * Initial port to 1.7.x. Many bugs are included! * Requires Mantle. 1.6.4 "Stable" Versions 1.5.5.7 * Fixed ingots being able to be made without a cast. * Fixed pigiron and glue buckets misbehaving. 1.5.5.6 * Fix faucets crashing the client sometimes. 1.5.5.5 * Fix certain tools crashing the client when rendering. 1.5.5.4 * Fixed Smeltery failing over time. 1.5.5.2 * Hotfix for scythes crashing in the tool station. * Bows should no longer eat FPS like candy. * Daggers and Arrows render properly. * The Smeltery should always be capable of melting villagers now. * Blocks should render as blocks when melting in the Smeltery. 1.5.5.1 * Hotfix for quartz modifier malfunction. 1.5.5 * Removed battlegear compatibility due to API breakage. * Casting Channel behavior with faucets should be quite useable now. * Knapsacks are now dimensionally aware. (Witchery compatibility) * Changed how hearts render to better represent poison and wither status. * TiC storage block Tool Forges got some texture love form §ThermX. * Fixed duplication exploits. * Fixed duplication bugs. * Fixed duplications of crafting in the crafting station and no you can't do it anymore! * Fixed reinforced tooltip. * Standardized speed tooltips. * Fixed compressed cobblestone melting values. * Capes moved to a new location. * Custom NPCs should not drop yellow hearts 100% of the time now. * Tools should work properly with attributes now. (Exo-armor, spiked gloves, etc) * Added a drawbridge blacklist. 1.5.4 * Armor Gui accessories redone. * Yellow hearts will drop from bosses. * Tasty now drops bacon every so often. * Added a creative-mode way to get tools. * Added a third extra modifier for tools. * Battlesigns have the writable trait. * Battlesigns now have the "Damage Reflector" ability. * Scythes with silk touch function as shears. * A config setting has been added to make vanilla tools have only one use. * Knapsacks should sync properly on load. * The tool station gui now shows speed properly. * Slimegrass will no longer grow under other slimegrass. 1.5.3 * Added a crafting recipe for the exo-suit, config value disabled by default. * The Crafting Station is now somewhat sensitive to blocks around it. (Tool Stations, Chests, etc) * Fixed various bugs involved with aluminum and block crafting. * Added TE3 support for Nether ores and aluminum. * Various changes to casting channels. * Obsidian mixing in the Smeltery re-added. * Bow lag should be slightly improved. * Fixed a bug that let hammers mine blocks above their mining. 1.5.2.6 * Added a name tag recipe. * Fixed blood drop item behavior. * Added a config for crafting of endstone. * Added a config to disable tool log spam. * Fixed a bug with tool log spam. * Misc fixes. 1.5.2.4 * Bronze and aluminum brass names reverted. * Fixed a bug with the descriptive books crashing. * Fixed a bug where any item could be placed in the armor gui. 1.5.2.3 * Default value for bronze alloy changed to 4 ingots. (Update your configs) * Bronze and Aluminum Brass renamed to align with Thermal Expansion. * Suppression fixes for Iguana Tweaks. 1.5.2.2 * Fix FoV shenanigans. 1.5.2.1 * All hostile mobs drop miniature red hearts. * Alternate empty canister recipe. 1.5.2 * Blood. * Blood can be poured into a casting table and then put on a drying rack. * Slime channels can be made with raw slimeballs. * Nether version of the Smeltery that can be made with Natura's nether materials. * Blood channels. 1.5.1.2 * Retrofixed battlegear support. 1.5.1.1 * Fixed battlegear support. * Fixed a display bug with RF tool durability. * Cleavers do more damage. 1.5.1 * Drawbridges, igniters, signals, and cable buses were moved to Tinkers' Mechworks. * Essence extractors were removed. * Added a gem cast. * Emeralds are now meltable. * Horses melt into glue. * Pigiron tools. * Aluminum ingots are now registered as "aluminum" and "aluminium" instead of "naturalAluminum". * ALL descriptive books updated to reflect changes. * Tooltips added on blocks that need them. * New storage block textures. * Thermal Expansion support. * Extra Utilities support. * Tools without another ability can throw splash potions. * Fluids are source versions instead of finite. * Ender items melt at the proper values. 1.5.0 * Experimental Adaptive Smeltery config setting. It's quite buggy, off by default. * Tool parts are meltable. * SDX, the mining explosive. * Wooden rails. * Stone ladders. * Wooden patterns can be used as furnace fuel. * Repair modifier reworked. * Wooden armor has recipes. * Slime islands should be transparent now. * AE support for multiblocks. * Fix oreDict recipes regarding stone torches. * Updated battlegear support. * Added a warning message to crashlogs regarding GregTech or OptiFine. (we don't support these mods in any way) 1.4.6 * Updated to Minecraft 1.6.4. * Fixed a crash when a drawbridge is placed in another drawbridge's camo slot. * Various drawbridge changes. * Items can be tossed in the Smeltery from above. * Metals render properly behind translucent blocks. * Reduced updates on casting channels. 1.4.5.1 * Added Jerky. * Added Slime Channels. * Added Bounce Pads. * Added Battlegear 2 support. * Initial Mystcraft Support. * MFR support is now a child mod. * Many config settings for Slime Islands. * Removed EBXL API. * Knapsacks drop items in the proper place. * Attacking iron golems with computercraft turtles no longer crashes the game. * Arrow rendering. * Landmines no longer duplicate things. 1.6 "Experimental" Versions Build 30 * Smeltery controllers, drains, and seared tanks now have comparator output. * Essence berries converted from ore berries should not crash the game. * Liquid colors for molten metals are now correct. * Feather fall wings drop much faster. * Weapons now harvest more materials. Scythes harvest a lot more, including wool. * Most modifiers for armor won't crash the game now. Build 24 * Stencil Table reverted. (for now) * Fixed a crash bug with blood magic lava crystals. * Fixed step height bug with traveller's boots. * Blue slimes have proper health values. * Added metal slimes. * Blue slimes can spawn naturally. * Stone tools re-added, adjusted to exactly match wood tools. * Nerfed nether metals. * Buffed steel. * All ore berries changed to essence berries. Build 22 * Traveller's Gear has been added. Goggles, Vest, Wings, Boots, Belt, Gloves. * Traveller's Gear can be modified. It is clothing, not armor. * Stone tool crafting has been removed. Wood tools have been buffed to compensate. * Stencil Table rework in progress. * Beginner's Tools are given for new worlds. * Many API changes. Addons are not expected to work. * Tool Forges can now name any item if it does not have a name. * Stencils now craft in sets of 4, Barricades in sets of 16.